One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style
by Fanatic24
Summary: Found out of that 100 prompt challenge, wanted to try it out. The majority of them will revolve around Yurina Kanda. I own nothing, characters may be out of character. Many would interconnect with each other or be random here and there.
1. Introduction

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**Note: **The one shot's are totally going Au: set in different universes, time-periods, backgrounds and so on that are set around a certain word. There will be some that are interconnected together, just depends on the flow of my writing.

Couples…depends. Any suggestions?

Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Introduction

-.-

"Are we waiting for Tokine?" Yurina asked as she paced around the roof of Karasumori Middle School. Yoshimori lay on top of the roof with a white pillow under his head, "Yoshimori?"

"No," Yoshimori yawned, he glanced over at Yurina, "I just want you meet someone who's helping me and Tokine here at night. If you can't contact either of us, just go to him."

Yurina tensed, she timidly glanced down at the napping Kekkaishi. She had somewhat of an inkling who it is, "How…how is he connected in this?"

"Eh, long story, short," Yoshimori said sitting up, and looked over at Yurina, "He was sent here to help us get rid of the Ayakashi that roam during the night here…"

A loud bang sounded out, both occupants on the roof looked over to see Gen Shishio glaring at Yoshimori. He stomped towards Yoshimori, he was about to say something when his nose caught another scent on the roof. His head shot over towards Yurina covering her nose with both her hands and then at Yoshimori questioningly.

"Yurina this is Gen, Gen this is Yurina," Yoshimori said introducing them properly, not getting up from his spot on the roof top, "Yurina helps me with any activity during the day here and Gen here helps Tokine and I with protecting the school at night."

"What the hell are you thinking telling a human," Gen said glaring down at Yoshimori.

"She has a sixth sense, Madarao confirmed it," Yoshimori said to him, "Tokine knows about her, and Yurina promised not to tell anyone."

Gen looked back at Yurina to see her looked back and forth between him and Yoshimori, she still had her hands covering her nose that Gen mistook as a form of mistrust and fear, "What makes you think she won't tell anyone?"

"Do you really think that people will believe me that the school is a ghost hot spot?" Yurina asked him, the smell of blood that was coming off Gen was starting to bother her immensely, "Have you met my friends? They already believe that I'm off as it is, seeing ghost, demons and nearly getting killed by said ghost and demons…"

Gen looked away from her; he had met her friends when they tried to hook him up with Aoi and how Yurina was trying to convince her friends to stay away from him. Maybe… she had warned them away from him because she knew what he was…

"You told her about me," Gen growled at Yoshimori, "About me being half Ayakashi!"

"I didn't tell her anything," Yoshimori defensively, "And no, you just told her, not I."

Before Gen could react, Yurina thought aloud, "That would explain why he smells like blood…"

* * *

Not one of my greatest work, but it does what it does.

R&amp;R


	2. Fan-Girl

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Note: **The one shot's are totally going to be Au: set in different universes, time-periods, backgrounds and so on that are set around a certain word. They will connected together one way or the other. It all depends on the flow of my writing and if they are in the same timeline and universe for that matter.

Couples…Hm...Depends on the chapter.

-.-

**Word(s)**: Fan-girl

-.-

"I thought she had a thing for Yoshimori?"

"I thought so too?"

"What does he see in her!"

"She better stay away from him."

"She better."

"I feel horrible for Aoi, she's her best friend how could she betray her like that?"

Yurina muttered to herself nonstop as she marched home. All day she had heard the whispers at school about her talking to 'The Gen Shishio'. Oh how his fan club had a hey day when they saw Gen following her towards the roof earlier. In her defense, the two needed to talk to Yoshimori and the both of them knew that the young Kekkaishi spent majority of his time on the roof.

Unfortunately, for them, the student body had assumed something else entirely. Not even an hour later rumors flared all around. Her friends were accusing her of being a bad friend to Aoi to make things worse; Aoi seemed to understand that Gen would never like her.

"Why does everyone assume when I talk to a guy that I have a crush on him," Yurina said irritably as she threw her books down on the ground with a loud bang. Not even a second later she let out a yelp, quickly picked up her books, and examined them for damage, "Not again."

"I take it that you do that a lot."

Yurina turned around to see the main reason of her current predicament, "Do what?

Gen only stared at her, he knew better than to answer. He reached pulled out a notebook from his belongings and held it out towards her, "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes for math."

Yurina reached over and took the notebook with a nod of thanks, "Did it help?"

"Yeah," Gen said but elaborating whether or not it did help. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, without another word he turned around and headed off, "I'll be more discreet next time."

"…" Yurina eyebrow twitched excessively, she got a feeling that Gen was mocking her instead of actually reassuring her. She watched as Gen disappeared around the corner.

"There he is!" A loud screech reverberated throughout the seemingly quiet area, "Get him!"

"We love you Gen!"

Yurina watched Gen reappear running from away from a flock of girls, to be more precise his fan club. Resisting the urge the smile, she waved at Gen as he ran off. She smiled when Gen glared at her, 'Maybe today was not such a bad day…'

* * *

Hm...Does anyone have any request?

R&amp;R


	3. Similarities

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Note: **The one shot's are totally going to be Au: set in different universes, time-periods, backgrounds and so on that are set around a certain word. They will connected together one way or the other. It all depends on the flow of my writing and if they are in the same timeline and universe for that matter.

Couples…Hm...Depends on the chapter.

-.-

**Word(s)**: Similarities

-.-

"Please go away," Yurina whimpered to a ghost of a male teenager that had a hand around her shoulders.

"Naw, I don't think so," The ghost smirked pushing her closer to him.

Yurina shoulders drooped farther and farther with every step she took. She had barely woken up when she sensed something odd in her room, surprise, surprise for her when she saw the ghost of a high school student in her room.

The first thing that popped up in her mind is to scream, but that would alarm everyone at home. Yurina is already threading in thin ice with them as it is with her 'odd personality' and imaginary friends. She had to put on an over huge sweater over her sleepwear as the ghost would not leave her presence even to change. The only thing on her mind is getting to Yoshimori to get rid of the ghost that seemed to be sucking the energy right out of her.

Yurina huffed out as she continued; she received odd looks for her attire. However that was the last thing on her mind, the only on her mind right now is to get rid of Smiley.

"Hey, why don't we use a short cut," Smiley the ghost said pointing at an empty alley way

"No," Yurina said under her breath, she took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she did she caught a familiar scent. Turning around she saw a Gen walking towards her, he looked to be glaring at her…no not at her but at the ghost.

Smiley seemed to pale before he completely disappeared from her and Gen sight.

"How long has he been latched on to you?" Gen demanded.

Yurina blinked slowly, she began to feel her energy building up again, "Early this morning but I think he's been following me around lately."

"How come you didn't tell me or Yoshimori about it," Gen said, he crossed his arms over his chest expecting an answer.

Yurina looked down at her feet; she said something under her breath that a normal human could not hear but it was not the case for Gen, "This isn't the first ghost that started to follow me around…."

"What…."

"Yoshimori have been giving me talismans to ward off spirits but my sister keeps 'accidently' destroying them," Yurina muttered, her shoulders drooped even more, "This would be the fifth talisman this month as it is once he finds out about this."

"Your parents don't know about your…" Gen trialed off, perfectly knowing how sensitive the topic is for her and even for him.

"They think I have imaginary friends and they consider me odd as it is," Yurina said shaking her head, she then nervously looks around, "

"…Come on, I'll take you to that idiot's house."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hm...Does anyone have any request?

R&amp;R


	4. Oblivious

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Note: **The one shot's are totally going to be Au: set in different universes, time-periods, backgrounds and so on that are set around a certain word. They will connected together one way or the other. It all depends on the flow of my writing and if they are in the same timeline and universe for that matter.

Couples…Hm...Depends on the chapter.

-.-

**Word(s)**: Oblivious

-.-

"This goes here, that goes there….Do you think this should go here or there?" Yurina asked as she held up a picture towards Yoshimori.

"Eh, put it with the others but just below them," Yoshimori said, he squinted his eyes at what was Yurina is doing. She had a poster board in front of her and she is sticking on pictures and information on it. The two were assigned as partners to the project. It was a good thing and a bad thing in the same time.

"On your left, a small one," Yurina said as she picked up a bottle of glue and stick the picture on the board. Yoshimori turned to his left and created a kekkai with a Ayakashi in it, he promptly destroyed it and went back with helping Yurina stick things on the board.

Madarao watched in mild amusement as he watches, as Yurina would alert Yoshimori of an Ayakashi before he even sense it and Yoshimori quickly destroyed it. He snickered at seeing Tokine and Gen stare at them in both annoyance and disbelief.

"This is just…ugh!" Tokine shook her head at first seeing Yurina walking along with Yoshimori into the Karasumori grounds with school supplies in hand and Madarao talking happily to Yurina about some random thing.

"She has better senses than Madarao, Hakubi and myself," Gen muttered under his breath.

"Yea right," Hakubi puffed out, "No way that a human cou-"

"There's going to be one at the other side of the school," Yurina said looking up at Yoshimori. In that instant, Gen, Hakubi and Madarao all head twitched towards the direction Yurina had just said, and a loud murmuring growl sounded out.

"I'll be right back." Yoshimori said to Yurina as he created a Kekkai over Yurina before he ran off.

"Bring back a couple of twigs for the poster it does have to do with spring you know!"

"I know!"

* * *

Hm...Does anyone have any request?

R&amp;R


	5. Home

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Note:**The one shot's are totally going to be Au: set in different universes, time-periods, backgrounds and so on that are set around a certain word. They will connected together one way or the other. It all depends on the flow of my writing and if they are in the same timeline and universe for that matter.

Couples…Hm...Depends on the chapter.

-.-

**Word(s)**: Home

-.-

"Hello, is Yurina home?"

Gen stood in the doorway of the Kanda household. Standing in front of him are Yurina parents, Yurina father looked surprised and shocked while her mother face looked ashen and thin lipped.

The father quickly regained his composure, "You would be young man?"

"A friend from school," Gen responded with a deadpanned expression, he thought that his school uniform gave it away.

"Why are you here?" The mother asked, her tone none too pleasant.

Gen did not say anything; he glanced around the house brows furrowed at what he saw inside. It was no wonder Yurina is what she is with this loaming over her all the time, he had sensed it from all the way down the block. The area around here just seems down and dreary.

"Excuse me," Yurina squeezed between her parents, she had a bright smile as she ran out but quickly stop seeing Gen. She looked up at her parents, her mother was giving her a stern look while her father had on an unreadable expression. Without a single word from either of them, Yurina grabbed Gen by the scruff of his jacket as she headed off, "Come along Gen."

"Hey let go," Gen growled under his breath, he looked back to see Yurina parents giving each other a look before they slammed the door shut behind themselves, "Hey!"

"I thought we agreed to meet at the corner of the street," Yurina said, she did not loosen her hold on his jacket. Gen gave her a hard stare, "They don't like new people."

"Your parents?"

"You know who."

"How are you not affected by it?"

"I am, I just don't let _them_ get to me as often…"

"You need to get your house cleansed."

"I know, but my parents do not believe our world," Yurina said letting go of Gen's jacket but still continued on walking.

"Our?" Gen asked, walking in the same pace as the other.

"Yes, you see ghost, I see ghost, you see Ayakashi, I see Ayakashi," Yurina said offhandedly, "You fight said Ayakashi, I just tell you where they are as I run and hide."

* * *

Couples.

Who should Yurina be with Gen or Yoshimori

R&amp;R


	6. Judgement

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Word(s)**: Judgement

-.-

"Didn't you say he was dangerous?" Ayano whispered loudly to Yurina

"And to stay away from him too," Kyoko added in with an eyebrow raised.

"Ayano, Kyoko," Aoi sighed as her friends questioned Yurina but they ignored her for the most part.

"Gen is…." Yurina moved her hands around trying to find a proper word to describe Gen. Her and her friends were heading home after a seemingly long day at school, "Gen is like…a puzzle! He is one giant puzzle!"

"One that you are solving," Kyoko asked as she stopped in front of Yurina, "I mean come one, you have been hanging out with the guy a lot lately."

Yurina stopped mid step to avoid crashing into her friend, she gave her an exasperated look, "Really I didn't notice."

Aoi giggled, "She' does have a point Yuri, Gen has been seen hanging out with you a lot lately."

"Yoshimori was the one that introduced us," Yurina mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her friends, "He's actually nice once you get to know him." 'If you managed to understand him fully, Gen is still edgy around me at times.'

"Ah, so he wanted to get rid of you by dumping you on his friend," Ayano said with conviction, "How dare he!"

Yurina head dropped forward, Aoi patted her on the back trying to comfort her and then she looked over at the other girls, "Yurina is actually tutoring both Yoshimori and Gen, right Yuri?"

"Yes," Yurina said tiredly trying to not only to convince them but also herself, "I am tutoring them."

"Yea right," Was her response.

"Tell us the truth Yurina, why the sudden change around Gen Shishio?"

Yurina wanted to tell them the main reason why she was weary of Gen in the first place is because he smells like blood, but that would only bring up more questions and teasing about her abilities. She decided to take the easy route and to avoid the question, "It's because Yoshimori trusts him…and Gen-Kun likes him."

"Gen-Kun," Ayano and Kyoko asked with confused expressions.

"Gen-Kun!" Aoi said with a fond smile, she pulled out a cell phone and showed them the picture on the home screen of a beagle puppy, "This is Gen-kun."

"This is why I trust him," Yurina said to her friends, with a clearly fake squeal "Gen-kun loves Gen, look at the puppy! Isn't he adorable!"

"Who Gen or Gen-kun?"

"Shut up…"

* * *

R&amp;R


	7. Marks

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Word(s)**: Marks

-.-

"This is amazing!" Shuji said with excitement, in his hands is a report card, Yoshimori's report card. Reason for such attitude is the fact that Yoshimori straight B's to the opposing C's, D's and F's, "I am so proud of you for this, Yoshimori."

Yoshimori stood in front of his father anxiously, "Thanks dad."

Shuji reread the report card, "Yurina has been a huge impact on your studies huh?"

Yoshimori visibly tensed, "Yurina, how do you know her!"

Shuji chuckled a bit before he turned around and headed towards the exit signaling for Yoshimori to follow, "Gen brings her here to get a couple of talismans every other day or week, when you're not around."

"Gen," Yoshimori cursed under his breath, "Wait…Did the old man…."

"He hasn't seen or met her yet," Shuji said in thought, "Surprising considering how Gen keeps describing her continual rise of spiritual power and she goes through talismans like crazy."

Yoshimori could not help but frown, Yurina spiritual power has been on the rise for a while now and it only increased the more time she spent with both him, Gen and even at times Tokine.

Seeing how high Yurina spiritual power is right now, it is only making her a target for herself and anyone else near her. It is making her a giant magnet for danger and her family is not making it any better for Yurina. From what Yurina told him, they find her abnormal as it is without even the fact she could see ghost, "I'm sorry for not properly introducing her to you, dad."

Shuji waved off the apology, "It would make it worse if you brought her home with your father here. Gen always makes sure that he is nowhere near before he brings her in."

"I'm more surprised that he haven't sensed here yet," Yoshimori admitted, that would be on conversation he would rather avoid with his grandfather. Last thing he needs is more complications when it comes to his friendships.

* * *

R&amp;R


	8. Complicated

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi, or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Word(s)**: Complicated

-.-

"How do you fit in all of this?" Yurina asked as she managed to talk to Gen one day.

Gen raised an eyebrow at her. Yoshimori had told him that one of their students in their class keeps them inform of any supernatural occurrences that happens around the school during the day. That she could be trusted with the secrets as she was more or less pushed into that world of theirs.

Gen thought about what he could say or do at that moment. Normally, if a human were to find out about the other world, they were to deal with them quietly and quickly or ensure that they never remember the event they just saw. However, she wasn't just any human. "What makes you think I'm not like Yoshimori?"

"I asked Yoshimori and he doesn't smell like blood."

Gen visibly tensed.

"He said that you're complicated to explain unless I ask you," Yurina said, tapping her chin with her right hand in thought. "You can't be all that bad if he trusts you. Then again..."

"You shouldn't trust me," Gen said bluntly.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Yurina said before she walked off.

"There you are Gen," Yoshimori said as he quickly headed towards him. He saw Gen ad a confused expression. "Is everything okay?"

Gen face turned red in embarrassment and shoved Yoshimori away without saying a single word.

* * *

R&amp;R


	9. Acceptance

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi, or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Word(s)**: Acceptance

-.-

"You what!"

Yoshimori expression furrowed as he looked at it, his grandfather. "I told someone about me being a Kekkaishi."

"You idiot!" Shigemori yelled, he was about to attack Yoshimori but his grandson placed a strong Kekkai over himself as a shield. "Ugh! Out of everything you could of done."

"She's coming here for another talisman, she is attracting ghost and Ayakashi," Yoshimori said to the old man who stopped in his attempt to hurt his grandson. "She is extremely sensitive to the spirit world."

"How powerful is she?" Sumormori asked curiously.

"… She has better senses than Gen, Yokine and I when sensing an Ayakashi," Yoshimori answered uncomfortably. "With right training she could be something more."

"Is she a threat?"

Yoshimori snorted. "If you mess with her homework, but no, she's harmless for the most part."

"Human?"

"Yes, she's human."

"Hm,… I approve!"

"Uh, approve of what?"

"Of my future grand-daughter-in-law of course!"

"Oh… WHAT!"

"Did I come at a wrong time…" Yurina asked as she appeared at the door of the training room with Shuji and Toshimori.

* * *

R&amp;R


	10. Walk

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi, or the idea behind the 100 prompt challenge

-.-

**Word(s)**: Walk

-.-

"I'm sorry."

"Go away."

Could we talk about this, please!"

"No."

"Come on…"

"Go away, Yoshimori."

"I'm sorry, please look at me, Yurina…"

"No, go away."

"Agh… You are impossible!"

"I'm what!"

"Nothing…"

"Hn…jerk."

I said I was sorry!"

You ruined our project with your coffee milk, Summirua!"

"In my defense…"

"I don't care!"

"… Here!" Yoshimori stood in front of Yurina and handed her a giant yellow envelope. "I redid the report again."

Yurina took the envelope with a skeptical look. She scanned through it quickly with a hum of approval. "Perfect, now let's go before we are late for the first class."

"Yes Yurina…"

* * *

R&amp;R


	11. Sitter

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Sitter

-.-

"Please, please, please!"

"How the hell did you get stuck with him?"

"Aoi is on a trip with her family and she doesn't know anyone else to take care of Gen-kun." Yurina sniffled sadly to Gen, with Gen-kun in her arms. The canine was giving his namesake a puppy dog look, and Gen could actually smell tears. "All the others are not allowed to have pets and my parents don't like dogs."

Gen stared down at her and then down at the puppy. "Why come to me with him? Why not Yoshimori?"

Yurina and Gen-kun gave him a deadpanned look. "I trust him…I just don't trust him with something of this nature."

"…Fine…"

-.-

Any request?


	12. Smile

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Smile

-.-

"I'm still having trouble believing he isn't complaining." Gen said as he and Tokine watch Yoshimori and Yurina pace around his small kitchen making them all dinner. "How many times has she hit him with a spoon?"

"Lost count." Tokine munched on a cookie that Yoshimori made earlier to appease their hunger until the dinner is ready. "You have to try this, Gen."

Gen stared at the bowl filled with different sort of cookies that sat in between them with a look of indifference. Don't get him wrong, they looked and smelled amazing. The main issue is that…he wanted to save room for dinner. The smells that filled his apartment were next to nothing else but amazing. He looked around the room and wondered… Shaking his head to clear his mind. "Isn't it suppose to be dinner first then dessert?"

"We'll make an exception this time around." Yurina said turning around to shoot Gen a smile. Without breaking eye contact with him, she lifted a wooden spoon and smack Yoshimori hand. Yoshimori yelped out in pain, he retracted his hand away and blew on it in an attempt to relieve the pain. Gen smirked as he and Tokine watch Yurina began to repeatedly smack Yoshimori with her wooden spoon. "What did I say, Yoshimori?"

"To wait…" Yoshimori muttered as he continue to dull the pain on his hand.

Some time later, dinner was ready and everyone was enjoying the food.

Gen munched on a rice ball, he actually smiled as he ate it. While munching on said rice ball, he glanced around the room and began to wonder if this is how it should be. Having dinner with people that…care about you. Laughter filled the room, snide remarks and nothing less than smiles. It was weird for Gen, he never felt this sort of emotions. Not even when he had dinner with his own family or with the Night Troops.

"Hey…are you okay?" Yoshimori poked Gen with his eating utensils with an eyebrow raised.

Gen blinked out of his thoughts, he looked down to see Yoshimori pointing at him with questioning look. "I'm fine."

"You're were smiling…you don't smile." Yoshimori narrowed his eyes at Gen, the latter glared back at the former. The smile now gone from Gen's expression.

"He does smile." Yurina stated, poking Yoshimori with her own eating utensils causing the Kekkaishi to yelp. "You just don't see it."

"Why are you always hurting me?" Yoshimori rubbed his side where Yurina poked him.

"I am just a simple human girl…You are a Kekkaishi who fought sprits and demons…"

Gen could only watch as the emotions he felt previously began bubble up as dinner continue on.

"You're doing it again…" Tokine whispered to Gen. "The smiling…"

-.-

Requests?


	13. Heartfelt

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Heartfelt

-.-

Gen and Yurina sat on a random bench in a half empty park, sharing a couple of snacks between them. They quietly spoke to each other about random things here and there, random things about themselves. The other two of their small group were being trained by their respective grandparents and that left them where they are now.

Sitting on a bench, sharing armfuls of snacks and watching the day go by. It went on peacefully, all topics they spoke about were safe topics that could be spoken in public but it quickly turned. Then the topic of family was brought up.

Yurina spoke about her parents and her sister, how the energy around the house provoked them in different ways. How her parents thought of her as odd and a nuisance at best and her sister would use that to her advantage leaving Yurina to blame for everything the sister did. No matter how many times she attempted to tell them to get the house fully checked out, it would only fall to death ears.

"If the house is causing so many problems, then move?" Gen added in his own input.

"…That's the thing…From what I heard from neighbors, the house became haunted after my parents moved in…" Yurina head dropped forward in dismay. "My family is haunted and they are just sweeping it under the rug...and I'm the one who get the grunt of it all."

"..." Gen looked away from her to stare down at his lap, his hands on his lap palms up. He stared at his hands deep in thought about his own family. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to figure out what and what not to say. He felt that since Yurina spoke about her family life that he should say something about his own family. "My… uh…"

When Gen tried to say another word, Yurina stuffed his mouth with a pastry cake prevented him from speaking. He shot Yurina a glare as he munched on said cake.

Yurina munched on a pretzel with a small smile.

Despite himself, Gen couldn't help but give her an actual smile. "Thanks."

-.-

Request?


	14. Roundabout

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Roundabout

-.-

A shift of power surged through the land of Karasumori, something that brought great concern to one Masamori Sumimura. The Commander of the Night Troops had been discreetly looking for answers and been coming up empty. It was like every time this shift occurred, something or something would quickly covered it up before he could get a clear location for the reason of the power surge.

Masamori had ask his grandfather about it, but for whatever reason the old man only chuckled before he changed the subject. At least whatever is occurring is not a total danger towards anyone from seeing his grandfather's reaction. This only peaks Masamori interest.

The next course of action involved the help of his landlord, Kurohime, to help with his search. This…actual lead him to Karasumori Academy. A dead-end in his opinion and last thing Masamori needed is to involve the others. This procedure continued on for some time and the results end up the same or end up with nothing.

Now Masamori had to get the others involved and he did not know how exactly to approach them about this. Last thing he needed is to double their worry as other occurrences has been happening around the area.

"How long have you been spying on us?"

Masamori turned his head over to see Yoshimori dressed his Kekkaishi uniform and using his staff to maintain his balance on the uneven roof he was currently standing on. He blinked slowly at the fact that his younger brother had managed to sneak up on him with him even taken notice of it. Was he so lost in his thoughts that he allowed this to happen?

"What makes you believe I'm spying?" Masamori responded back.

Yoshimori eyes wondered around the streets below, Masamori assumed that the younger Kekkaishi was embarrassed or something else of that nature. The younger Kekkaishi eyes widen for whatever reason and he quickly looked away quickly. During that time, Masamori felt that familiar surge quickly dashed from the school in high speeds.

Masamori turned around but saw nothing, he looked over at Kurohime and she silently communicated to him. What his landlord him, Masamori quickly turned back around just in time to see Yoshimori dash off towards the direction of their home.

Kurohime and Masamori looked at each other as they finally seemed to be getting somewhere.

Masamori then flicked his head over at Kurohime with a questioning look. "What do you mean you lost track of it?"

Shaking his head, it seemed like the Kekkaishi has to do another night of recon…

-.-

Request?


	15. Defend

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Defend

-.-

"What exactly do you know about her?"

Masamori stood in front of Gen with his arms folded over his chest, posture stiff and the air around them showed how tense the situation was.

Gen avoided eye contact with him, hands tightened into fists as he tried to maintain his composure. He had just barely exited the apartment he was assigned for his mission, and came face to face with Masamori. The first thing that the Kekkaishi said to him made his freeze in his tracks.

"Yurina Kanda." Masamori repeated himself. "Who is she?"

"She's a classmate." Gen finally relented, he glared at a random object in an attempt to come up with answers to the unasked questions. He hesitated when he tried to come up with a response to appease the Kekkaishi. "And one of…Yoshimori's friends."

"Just a friend of my brother?" Masamori hummed thoughtfully.

Gen shrugged gruffly, his shoulders were stiff and the fact he did not know why exactly Masamori is questioningly him about Yurina. As far as he knew, Moshimori's family could give him all the information he needed. "She's…"

"Gen! GEN!"

Gen and Masamori looked over a railing to see a frantic Yurina running towards the apartment complex. Reason for the complete look of hysteria is that she was being chased by a cat like Ayakashi. Gen did not hesitate for a single second as he jumped over the railing and run towards Yurina and the Ayakashi. Growling under his breath how Yurina should have walked with Yoshimori or Tokine.

Masamori watched the exchanged below with a critical eye. There was something clearly different on how Gen was fighting against the Ayakashi something he has never seen the teen do before.

Once the enemy was dispatched, the Ayakashi Majiri towards the human in an attempt to calm her down.


	16. Answers

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Answers

-.-

"Please let this work." Yurina pleaded with herself as she tightly gripped a notebook to herself. In the notebook are multiple talisman's were pasted in it in an attempt to suppress her growing spiritual energy and smaller charms to provide some form of protection. She already got a lecture from her friends, Yoshimori, Gen and Tokine, about her safety. The fear of going through that again ensured her of that.

Yurina had to make Yoshimori's father, Shuji, promise to not mention the reason of the visit to Yoshimori and Tokine. Have to make sure to get every loophole, or she's going to end up with another earful. She mostly goes to Gen now a days for help…reason for it is that Gen takes things that has to do with the supernatural seriously. The main reason has to do with Yurina being currently miffed at Yoshimori and well…to avoid any suspicion.

Coffee milk… It always has to do with coffee milk.

Stopping mid-stride in the middle of a sidewalk, Yurina sniffed the air before she gagged in total disgust. Fish. The stench of fish filled the air and it was getting stronger. She lifted her notebook to eye level with a crazed look. "Why aren't you working?"

"Excuse me."

Yurina slowly turned around and inwardly gasp as she saw who was now standing before her. It was an older male who could easily pass off as Yoshimori's older brother. He even was wearing a Kekkaishi uniform to boot. The Kekkaishi was giving her a smile that unnerved Yurina to no end. She could sense something that hid behind that smile and that provoke her next course of action.

With a yell, Yurina threw her notebook at him. For all she knew, the guy was a ghost and was not taking any chances and ran off. The moment Yurina was a good distance away from the notebook, her spiritual energy began to leak out. It only got worse the further she ran off.

Masamori Sumimura blinked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. The notebook that was thrown at him landed in front of him opened to a page filled with familiar written talisman's and charms. That wasn't really what got him thinking though. He just found out just what, no, who is the main source for the fluctuation of spiritual energy in the area.

To think all he wanted to do was figure out just how managed to crack Gen's tough exterior. This works too...

-.-

I was thinking of turning this into a full story…


	17. Haze

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Haze

-.-

"Gen-kun!"

"Stop it!"

"Fuzzy."

"…Please stop…"

"Warm…"

"She is no longer allowed back here at night." Gen growled as he jumped into a tree to avoid a delirious Yurina, who kept confusing him for Aoi's pet dog. He paled when he saw that she was now climbing up the same tree as he.

Tokine face palmed as she watched the scene before her. She looked in between her fingers just to see Yurina attempt to call down 'Gen-kun' down from the tree as she climbed up said tree. It appears that the power of Karasumori is affecting her in a way she had never actually seen before. Well she has seen it happen towards spirits and Ayakashi's but not towards humans. To put it bluntly, Yurina was acting drunk. The moment that Yurina stepped into the grounds of the school along with them for a night of patrol, it went down hill from there. It appeared the power of Karasumori finally got to her…

"Gen-kun…" Yoshimori crackled at Gen's dismay, then he paused mid-crackle. 'Since when did she start calling him Gen-kun?"

"I don't know." Tokine replied, although she kept that tidbit of information into the back of her mind. "Help me get her out of here. She's going to end up hurting herself."

"Gen-kun!"

Tokine and Yoshimori heads snapped over to see Yurina scratching Gen's head similair to one would scratch a dog's head.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog…" Gen attempted to squirm out of Yurina's grasp without hurting her. His started to blush when she started to scratch his ears. "Not the ears.."

"She think's he's a dog…"

"Get her away from me…"

The next morning, Yurina had no clue why Gen kept blushing and running away from her or why Yoshimori keeps snickering at her and Gen.

-.-

R/R.


	18. Realization

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Realization

-.-

"I swear! He looked just like you, Yoshimori!" Yurina extended her arms out and waving them around to emphasize her point. "I then threw my notebook at him and ran."

"You know…It's very sad that I've been getting better at making these…" Yoshimori held up a talisman towards her direction. He held out his free hand towards her way. "Book."

Yurina handed him another notebook to him with a look of dismay. "Thank you."

"Hn," Yoshimori grunted as he pasted talisman on a random page of the notebook. "What were you saying again?"

"She saw your brother, idiot," Gen growled under his breath as they walked passed a couple of people that more or less ignored their presence.

"How do you know it's my brother?" Yoshimori eyes widen at that. As far as he knew, Masamori was who knows where just not in the area. Not here that's for sure.

"He… He checked on me the other day." Gen replied he looked at Yurina at the corner of his eye as he recounted that visit. The moment after he rescued her from the Ayakashi when Masamori visited him at the apartment, the Kekkaishi total attitude changed. It reminded him of the time the guy gave him when he was 'asked' to join the Night Troops. Raising his hand, Gen pulled on one of Yurina's ponytails. "To talk about you."

"What about her?" Yoshimori asked as Yurina attempted to fix her hair.

"Her spiritual power is getting out of hand…and it is getting noticed," Gen said uneasily.

"What did you tell him? What did he say? What's wrong with her?" Yoshimori questioned him, anger was clearly evident in his voice.

"...Masamori sensed a fluctuation of spiritual power and you…" Gen looked down at Yurina with a pensive expression. "Are the cause of it."

Yoshimori face scrunched up at that. "Is it really that noticeable? How come we never notice it?"

"We grew too accustomed to it?" Gen shrugged not knowing how to answer that. As far as he knew, that was the only answer that could explain it. Close and constant contact made them far too accustomed to Yurina's growing spiritual power. It is treated more like an annoyance than an actual problem and now it is a problem.

"Wait…" Yurina grabbed hold of both boys arms. "He was alive? He wasn't a ghost?"

-.-

R/R


	19. Opportunity

dOne Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Opportunity

-.-

Gen and Yurina stood in front of the Sumimura gate, it was early in the afternoon on a Saturday. Yurina nervously fiddled with her hair as she stared at the entrance of the home. Gen had his hands stuffed in his pant's pockets as he watched her, although he appeared completely calm from the outside. In the inside he nervous about the meeting, it reminded far too much of what had happened to him years ago.

"Calm down already," Gen stated as he opened the gate that leads into the Sumimura compound. "Come on, might as well get this over with."

"Easy for you to say," Yurina muttered entering into the compound, Gen followed after her closing the gate after him. She stopped momentarily to wait until Gen stood next to her and continue on walking. "Do you…do you think everything is…"

Gen looked down at her to see her worried expression. Who could really blame her? Her spiritual power is growing by the day, and it is getting completely out of hand. Not only is she a danger to herself but to everyone around her. It was so damn familiar to his own case that made his stomach churn uneasily. In an attempt to alleviate the tension between them Gen bumped shoulders with her. Judging by the fact Yurina let out a yelp as she was pushed away and nearly fell. She had to grab hold of Gen's arm to prevent herself from falling.

Yurina shot Gen a glare as she righted herself up. "Meanie!"

-.-

"They are taking their time…" Masamori commented as he took a sip of his tea.

"Why don't you go check on them, Yoshimori." Shuji motioned for Yoshimori to go check on his friends.

Yoshimori let out a grunt as he stood up and headed out taking a can of coffee milk with him. This resulted in a couple of insults from his grandfather about the beverage drink. When he opened the front door of his home, Yoshimori sweat dropped at the scene before him.

Yurina was trying to push Gen to the ground to no avail. Gen was actually grinning at her attempts.

"What are you two doing?"

Yurina and Gen's head snapped up towards Yoshimori direction with wide eyes filled with shock at the fact they got caught. In one final attempt, Yurina gave one final push and Gen stumbled backward. With a giggle, she ran off into the home leaving a confused Yoshimori and a grumbling Gen.

"What was that about?" Yoshimori questioned Gen as he signaled for him to enter the home.

"Nothing," Gen started walking passed Yoshimori shooting him a glare to stay quiet.

Yoshimori rolled his eyes at him as he followed him.

-.-

"Shadow Organization?"

"Night Troop?"

"I'm confused…" Yurina covered her face with her hair as she saw with the Sumimura family.

"You can't be serious." Yoshimori frowned at what his brother is propositioning to his friend. Judging by Gen's own expression the same thing went through his own mind. "You can't expect her to go and join them."

Gen deeply frowned at Masamori, that feeling he had in the pit of stomach only even more. The guy just 'offered' Yurina to join Night Troops. Something that he fully knew, she cannot say no to. As much he looked up to Masamori…there isn't enough trust when it comes to this.

-.-

R/R


	20. Making History

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Making History

-.-

"I don't believe this." Yoshimori and Yurina's teacher said as he reread a report for what seemed like the umpteenth time. His eyes narrowed at Yoshimori as he slapped the report on his desk. "This is detailed and… too perfect to had to be written by you. Care to explain this to me Yoshimori, did you make Yurina do all the work for this project?"

Yoshimori and Yurina were partnered up for a project. The main subject of the project was to write a report on any profession and to bring something that represents said profession. That being said, Yoshimori put himself in charge of the project. They (Yoshimori) agreed on the profession of being a Pastry Chef.

"That's not true," Yoshimori said waving his hands in front of himself defensively. "It was a team effort, I wrote the essay and did the small cakes."

The teacher pointed at Yurina with a pointed look. "I saw her bring the both of them here to class."

"We baked them in my home and I spelled checked the essay," Yurina said, she had a container in her lap. The container was used to carry the small cakes for the project and there a few left still. "I do not trust him enough to bring the items here to school safely."

Yurina ignored the look that Yoshimori gave her, she only took out a small cake and held it up to him. Yoshimori eyes narrowed at her as she took the cake and ate it.

"…I cannot believe I am gong to give Sumimura Yoshimori an A for a project…for once. Could I have another cake?"

-.-

R/R


	21. Scent

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**READ**: I am going to do something different, I am going to do AU's. They will pop up here and there. I had created a storyline that interconnected with all the one-shot's, but there are a few that are total one-shorts or have other ones that connect it with it. So…here we go. Hope that makes sense.

-.-

**Word**: Scent (Soulmate Au)

-.-

"I do not need your help…" Yurina whimpered to her friends for what seemed like the hundredth time that past hour. She won't even count the last couple hours, days, weeks and so on. She attempted to ignore her friends as they prattled on about the topic that has been having her bang her head against a wall.

Soulmates. One of their neutral friends had recently found her soulmate and this brought along with others looking for their own soulmates. Ayano and Kyoko had both told Yurina about their way of fully knowing their own soulmates. Ayano currently sees the world in black and white, she sill know if she found her own soulmate if she sees color. Kyoko has a timer that seemed to lose and gain time at random. Then that leaves Yurina…she had nothing. A blank as far as everyone and herself knows.

The three girls spoke to each in confidence about their situations in confidence. When Yurina told her friends about her and instead of giving her looks of sympathy, they decided to 'help' her find one. Right now they are convinced Yoshimori Sumimura is the right one for her. As far as anyone knows, he never really showed any interest in soulmates. The only reason they brought him up is because Yurina keeps seeking him out, defend him from other students and even the teachers. Yurina once made the mistake about their reasons, to her dismay they pulled out a long list.

In Yurina's defense, she knows about Yoshimori situation. In not only about the supernatural and about his soulmate. She cannot simply state to her friends the only reason she seeks about Yoshimori is because of ghost that roams around the school. The latter reason…Yoshimori's soulmate family is against his own family…something about a family feud between both families.

Yurina softly hit her head against a window in the hallway they were currently hanging around currently. At least no one else was around to listen to them. In the corner of her eye, she saw something off down at the grounds of the school. Turning her head, Yurina scanned the area below and her eyes widened when she saw a floating figure roaming around.

"What are you looking at?" Ayano asked, looking over Yurina's shoulder. "Is it another ghost?"

Yurina froze at her friend's word. "I have to go…"

"There we go again, are you going to look for Yoshimori again?" Kyoko grinned at Yurina watching her run off with a red face.

Yurina could only hope her friends won't follow her and make up more things for that list of there's. When Yurina turned the corner, she caught a whiff of something that terrified her to the core. The scent of blood filled her sense of smell and that wasn't what terrified her precisely. It was the fact the scent has her wanting to go find out where it is coming from. From deep within her, she knew wherever this scent leads her...to perhaps her other half?

Now here comes the troubling part…It was the fact it smelled like blood has her rooted in her spot. It felt like a constant game of tug of war, she wants to find out where the scent is coming from and truly see if she isn't a blank. The other hand, the fact the smell of blood has Yurina overthinking it.

Yurina slapped her cheeks with her hands to break herself from the trance. Right now she has to look for Yoshimori or even Tokine to warn them about another ghost roaming around the school. Taking a deep breath through her mouth, Yurina quickly ran off to locate Yoshimori and worry filled within here. With each step she took, the scent of blood grew stronger and that made her worry.

-.-

Yurina stood in front of the door that lead to the roof of the school debating telling Yoshimori about the ghost is important. That scent she was fretting about just earlier is overpowering her and it is making her feel dizzy. It didn't help that muffled voices came from the other side and they had to be yelling for her to hear them. With sweaty palms, Yurina opened the door and she had to cover her eyes with the back of her hand as she walked through the doorway. When she opened the door, the yelling ended and the scent of blood hit her head on.

"Yurina, what are you doing here?" Yoshimori asked tensely seeing his classmate take a step onto the roof. He kept darted his eyes towards the third person on the roof that has him grinding his teeth together in frustration. His brother had someone come here at Karasumori to help him and Tokine take care of the area. One problem…he hates Gen Shishio already. Looking over at Gen, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the dude staring at Yurina with wide eyes, mouth agape and is that a blush? Looking back at Yurina to see her staring back at Gen with just as wide eyes. Yoshimori swore he had seen both expressions before, he just can't place a finger on it.

-.-

R/R


	22. Frantic

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Frantic

-.-

"Calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down! I don't want to calm down!" Yurina screamed out to the current head of the Night Troops. Everyone that was in a several mile distance that had any ability to sense the supernatural could sense at the moment a huge burst of energy that came from Yurina. The Sumimura watched with wide eyes at the amount of power that emitted from Yurina, they all stayed stunned as the girl ran off.

Gen shot up and quickly ran off after her, he shot Masamori a glare as he ran out. He couldn't help but remember his own time that he was taken to 'join' the Night Troops. Something that still leaves a bad taste in his mouth at the sheer thought of it.

"You already told her parents?" Yoshimori snarled at his brother after he regained his composure. "And you already have their permission?"

"Yurina Kanda is coming to be a great danger to not only to herself but to everyone around her," Masamori said, his expression showed a hint of resignation in the fact he knew him as going to get an earful for his actions. Everything had not gone how he expected to end and now everything is out of control.

Their father and grandfather stayed quiet as they watched the scene before them and much as they wanted to say something they could not. Everything is already been slated to be done, Yurina's parents had already handed her off to someone else's care. The only thing they could do for now is to wait and see, support her in any way they could.

"Geez… If you had not figured it out yet, we are helping her with it and now we are back to square one about Yurina's thoughts on the supernatural." Yoshimori stood up and headed towards the door. "And you just made Yurina run off with no talismans on hand…"

Yoshimori shut the door behind himself and quickly headed towards the entrance of his home. When he took a step outside, he swore something had changed. Something or better yet, someone went off the grid. Cursing under his breath, Yoshimori quickly put on his shoes and ran out towards the main exit of the Sumimura Home. Opening the door of front exit, he almost ran into Gen who grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I can't find her!" Gen shook Yoshimori's shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find her? You have better senses than we do." Yoshimori attempted to say as Gen continued to shake his shoulders. He managed to pull away from Gen's grasp and tried to right himself from the whiplash.

"How should I know! Help me find her now!"

-.-

R/R

Okay…things are going to be random here and there. Hope it makes sense.


	23. Overwhelmed

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Overwhelmed

-.-

"Yurina!"

"Yurina! Where are you?"

"YURINA!"

Gen, Tokine, and Yoshimori scrambled every spot where they believe their friend could be. There was still daylight which prevented them from using the extent of their abilities to search. This prevented them from jumping on the rooftops as there were still too many people wondering around. They all hope they would find Yurina before nightfall.

When Yurina had run off, the little time she had to run off ahead of them proved to be the problem. Gen was only a couple of seconds behind her and in those few seconds, he lost all sights and could no longer sense her presence. Gen told Yoshimori and they quickly recruited Tokine to help them find her. Even with her help, they could not locate her still. All three of them were frustrated, how did this happen in such a short period of time. Yurina has a huge problem with dealing with her spiritual powers and for this to happen, rings alarm bells in their minds. Gen can't pick up a scent, Tokine can't pick up a signature and Yoshimori is currently blaming himself for what is happening. If he hadn't introduced Yurina to his friends and family, constant contact and so on…this would not be happening.

"I'm sorry, Yurina," Yoshimori whispered he ran his hands through his already disheveled hair as he tried to figure out what to do next. Yoshimori had ran passed his friends along with Yurina's friends and he had to run off before he could ask for their help. The last thing he needed is to involve more people and especially since if it concerned with the supernatural. He wondered as he ran around the area, how things would have gone if he didn't introduce Yurina to everything.

When Yoshimori took another step forward, a familiar presence appeared just for less than three seconds before it went away. The Kekkaishi grinned before he slapped his forehead when he took note the location of the presence. "Why didn't I think of that! The school."

Judging by the fact he just saw blur running off towards the direction of the school, he wasn't the only one who took note of it. Albeit, they finally found out where exactly Yurina was but worry still filled his mind. "You better stay in one place, Yurina."

-.-

Tokine casually walked passed several of her classmates and the moment she was out of their sights, she quickly ran off. She kept a close eye for her friend. From what she was told and sensed herself, Yurina total and complete presence had disappeared. This had made her brows furrowed in confusion. Normally if someone or something would disappear or anything, in general, would still leave a signature.

Not this time, though... There is no residual signature or anything that indicated Yurina presence on this earth.

-.-

Gen was near a total complete frenzy as he tried to locate Yurina to no prevail. He blamed himself for what just happened, he should have suspected that Masamori would have done what he was done. After all, this had happened to himself. Another reason this weighed heavily on his, is the fact Yurina disappeared right under his nose.

"Yurina!" Gen shouted as he scoured around the park. He had lost his jacket that consistent of his school uniform.

Gen took in a deep breath to shout again when an all so familiar scent made his stop in his tracks. Without a second thought, he ran off towards the direction of the scent. The school, the one place he hadn't thought of looking.

-.-

R/R

Requests?


	24. Repeat

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Repeat

-.-

"The school." Gen whispered himself racing towards the school in full sprint. It only took him a full second to finally pinpoint Yurina signature before it disappeared again. For now though he had to push all thoughts of relief aside. The main goal in mind is finding Yurina and figure out just how she was able to delude everyone from finding her. He could not tell if he was more worried for Yurina's well being or the fact he has to figure out how she managed to hide for this long.

Yurina has no previous training whatsoever on restraining her spiritual energy. It was offered to her but was denied for fear this sort of thing of happening. From being taken away from their friends and family, more so for the former than the latter. Here it was again, history repeating itself. Gen mentally prayed that this won't be an exact repeat of what had occurred to himself years ago.

Gen took a sharp corner when he collided against someone. He was about to snarl at the other person when he saw it was Yoshimori, who was glaring at him while rubbing his forehead. Normally they would bicker or fight, but this wasn't the time for that. Something far more important is happening at that moment. For now, a temporary truce.

"More running, less fighting!" Tokine called out, running passed them heading towards the school. Both boys quickly ran off after her, not another word was said.

-.-

Rage… Utmost rage filled their hearts at the scene before them. Pure undulated rage. How could someone treat another being in such a manner? Nothing had occurred to cause such actions towards themselves. Even if something had occurred, what was occurring in front of them is just plain atrocious. For one of them, it is just are reminder of his own past is playing on repeat.

"She shouldn't have run." Kyoichi Hiba stated, forcibly restraining Yurina to the ground with far more force than necessary. Far more force than necessary that should be used against a human.

-.-

R/R

Request?


	25. Grapevine

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

D/C: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

A/N: Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

Word: Grapevine

-.-

"You can't be serious?! You just can't leave!"

Yurina cringed as she hears the outcries of her friends. The cringing only caused her to double in pain; her friends did not seem to take note of the second cringe. As they were in a complete outcry at the fact she was transferring to a private school for the remainder of the school year. The reason behind the transfer is still up in the air for many. The main one that everyone seems to believe Yurina is a complete rebel.

Just who is Yurina Kanda?

Everything would have been better off if her sister hadn't spin the tale to how it is now.

The rumors were more or less ignored but there were a few that struck Yurina. There were several of them that have her in complete shock. They made her out to seem like someone she wasn't; it actually made her wonder how people viewed her in the first place. No matter how much Yurina wanted to tell everyone wrong, to tell them the reason why she is leaving. She is not leaving because she changed her grades, bribe teachers, doing illegal activities, and the latest one is that she is pregnant. Apparently there are three guys in the running for being the baby's father… In actuality, she is just going to a boot camp. That was just putting it lightly.

A boot camp for kids that has a deep connection for the Supernatural…

"She sneaks out every night…"

"Always hanging out with a bunch of boys..."

"Don't listen to them, Yurina." Kyoko waved off a couple of girls that walked passed them whispering about the so called truths behind the rumors. She glared at the girls at the fact they had the gall to talk about her friend in such a way. Taking in a deep breath, Kyoko turned back to Yurina expectantly. "Tell us…what's the actual reason you are transferring?"

"I'm actually to the same school that Gen went before he came here. It's part of a transfer program agreement. I was picked to go." Yurina stated with a small smile in hopes to ease her friends.

"Yurina…you know you could trust us… What's really up? How did you get into that program?" Ayano asked quietly, truly worried for her friend safety. "We never heard about this _Transfer Program_?"

"Well…It goes like this…" Yurina began to tell them sugar coated lies that she was told to tell others for her reason for leaving. Just something to appease her friends and to not to worry about her. Last thing she needed is for them to get involved... nothing good happens when you get involved.

-.-

R/R


	26. Paper

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

**D/C**: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

**A/N: **Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

**Word**: Paper

-.-

Yurina packed several items into a suitcase, she kept her head down as Tokine helped her pack her belongings. The older teen kept quiet and only spoke to ask about a certain item. They have been at it for the past three hours and all that time, Yurina's parents are finalizing everything with Masamori about her going into Night Troops. The reason for Yurina's current behavior is due to the man that Masamori brought along.

Tokine wanted to attack the reason for her friend's downcast behavior, but she could not. However she could take in respite that Masamori personally took care for his subordinate's actions. Judging by the limp and bandaged nose Kyoichi Hiba now sported, he got his own brand of punishment. However the emotional pain is still there for Yurina, not forgetting the physical pain that is still there.

"I can't believe it…" Yurina whispered.

"Hm?" Tokine glanced up to see Yurina pulling talisman after talisman out of all the notebooks she had placed them in. "Yurina?"

"My parents are signing my life away." Yurina said in such a dejected tone, something that Tokine never heard from her before. "I'm not even surprised by it…"

Yurina let out a tired sigh, not seeing the surprise look Tokine was giving her as she created a large pile of talismans. Tokine eyes got wider and wider as the pile grew. She recognized the writing on them; it was Yoshimori's father work. There were a few she could see that Yoshimori had done himself. They all have one thing in common, suppression of one's spiritual power. Far too many of them…

One or two is the average, but…over a hundred? Yoshimori had commented that she always complained having to give her new ones but…? "That is…a lot of talismans."

"Yeah…" Despite how miserable she felt, Yurina actually chuckled and sweat dropped. "To think that a piece of paper could do so much…"

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Burn them."

-.-

R/R


	27. Coping

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

D/C: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

A/N: Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

Word: Coping

-.-

'I want to go back…' Yurina thought while hiding underneath a tree in an attempt of getting away from reality. She ran her hands through her now short hair, it had to be cut off as it appeared to be used as a medium to her supposed powers. It was now cut right above her ears and to be continually cut until she maintains control over her powers. The amount of anger she had swelling with her whey they cut off her pigtails. It does not equal the sadness, Yurina feels about being alone.

Even if everyone had welcomed her with wide arms when she first arrived, Yurina felt alone. The Night Troops was like a giant family but it did not feel like that to her. She never felt so out of place in her entire life. Yurina wishes that her friends are with her, namely Gen, Yoshimori and Tokine. They know her better than her actual friends, even if they are not even considered normal in many people's standards. To her, they are normal and she wants to see them again.

"I miss my hair…" Yurina sniffled, she ran her hands through her short hair wondering how long it would take to regrow her hair. "I miss my friends…school…bed…the modern world…"

-.-

R/R

Request?


	28. Letters

One Hundred and Something Theme Challenge: Kekkaishi style

-.-

D/C: I do not own Kekkaishi or the idea behind the theme challenge.

-.-

A/N: Ooc...maybe yes.

-.-

Word: Letters

-.-

"I had to sneak these under Masamori's nose."

Yurina looked up to see a woman she recognized to be Gen's trainer, Atora Hanashima. She had her hand extended while holding onto a pile of letters. It took Yurina a couple of seconds before she reached up to take the letter's from the Demon Trainer. "Thank you."

Yurina scanned through the letters, her brows started to furrow taking note of the dates and the numbers of letters. Her thoughts only got worse as Atora started pulling out more piles of letters from her person and handing them to her. "What…?"

"Masamori has been withholding them for the past month." Atora looked apolitically for what happened. "He believes that you weren't ready for them."

"Stupid Masamori, what does he know?" Yurina muttered under her breath. She opened a random letter to see it was sent by Tokine. It was handwritten on pale pink paper with legible writing. Judging by the date, the letter was sent on the second week of her stay with the Night Troops. The letter was pretty straight forward, everyone misses her, even if they won't admit it. Yoshimori actually losing his appetite towards coffee milk and Gen returning back to his solitary self, it actually made Yurina wonder how much else had changed. Yurina looked up at Atora with a blank look. "How much trouble do you think Masamori will get into if I tell his family what he did to my letters?"

-.-

R/R


End file.
